Kiss the cook !
by Cummunist
Summary: Hashirama convinced Madara to cook dangos for the oncoming festival and promised a reward for his efforts. But the reward is nothing like Madara imagined .. NSFW, written for awh-whateverr on tumblr for the HashiMada holidays!


There were times when Madara wished he had never met Hashirama. There were moments, in his life, when he thought that this man was the worst thing that ever happened in his life. That he hated him, that he couldn't handle him, couldn't handle his moody behavior or the how easily he could control him. Because he could, oh, Hashirama was so good at controlling, so skilled that it was scary. And Madara hated it.

Today was one of these days. Well, it started as it. He hated when Hashirama was planning things for their village without him. Without even telling him about it. It always made the Uchiha feel like an idiot. They were co-Hokage, for fuck's sake, why wouldn't the other understand that it wasn't right to do all this planning without him ? They were supposed to take the decisions together, to enhance, and make the village better so every child would live in peace, without the constant fear of going back to war and having to die for people that don't even care about them. It had been their dream, the dream of their life, of their youth and Madara had been more than happy when he had the chance to build it with Hashirama. But this ? This was too much.

Because, today, Hashirama just greeted him back with one big news. Madara had been off for a mission for a couple of weeks, surveying their enemies, people that couldn't bear the idea of an alliance between Senjus and Uchihas, that were trying to organize themselves to attack them. Madara had followed their leaders during all this time, making sure they weren't an immediate threat, that they wouldn't attack any time soon and, for now, they were safe. Those people weren't organized, they had little resources, little weapons and not many skilled shinobis. If they tried to attack, the co-Hokage would crush them without even trying.

But Hashirama's news had made him quite angry. While he was away, the Senju decided that it was a good moment for them to organize a festival. What the hell was he thinking ? They had to think about the village's security, its defense, the way they'll rule it, the way they were going to train the children so they could defend themselves. They vaguely talked about an academy, one night but that was all and for now, the old methods were still authorized, even if Madara cringed, every time he saw a child being trained in a harsh way. They really needed to change this as soon as possible.

If Hashirama had told him he had an idea, that he really wanted to have some sort of celebration for the children, and they could organize it together, Madara wouldn't have felt like that. He wouldn't have felt so .. rejected. Since the votes came in, for the Hokage, he always felt like Hashirama cheated on them, to make sure they both were going to be chosen. But it was a difficult balance, so sensible, so hard to keep still when two powerful men were trying to occupy the same rank but until now, they had been able to coexist.

However, today, Madara had been pissed about the whole thing. Not only Hashirama had made up the whole thing without him, but he also forced him to participate. Yes, right, it was a good thing, for his public image, so people would see he wasn't a bad guy and all but still .. What he asked him to do was too much. And yet, Madara had obliged, because Hashirama told him about a thing he'll get in return of his efforts.

That's how Madara Uchiha found himself cooking sweet dangos, wearing a strange apron.

But never again. Madara promised himself that no matter Hashirama would promise him in return, he'll never cook sweets again. Not that he didn't like sweets, he loved them even if he discovered them only after Konoha's creation but to spend hours making balls of bean paste and cook them in boiling water and then stab them with those little sticks. Madara never liked to cook but now it was official. He hated it more than anything.

Strangely enough, he had only stabbed the dumplings during the process, and not Hashirama. He thought about it. More than once. He fantasized about killing the man in any possible way, like stuffing his throat with that damn gluey paste until he couldn't breath anymore, he thought about forcing his head in the boiling water, stabbing him with all the sticks, shoving him far away with a nice kick, even using his mangekyo sharingan ! He would have force him into the most powerful genjutsu where he'd be forced to do what he hated the most (cleaning, for example), for hours and hours, so he could understand the torture Madara had been through because of him.

However, Madara didn't, and the reason wasn't hard to find. The reward he was promised if he did the work without a complain.

He had no idea what Hashirama was going to offer to him. He didn't even know why he accepted, despite not knowing but his curiosity had led him to take the deal and he had been stuck doing all the stuff for one ecstatic Hashirama during hours, so it would be ready for tonight's festival. He was pretty sure the dangos would taste like shit, because he had no idea what he had been doing during the whole time, despite Hashirama's instructions. And there was still an ingredient he didn't use. Surely, those things wouldn't be good to eat and Madara was going to make sure he'll throw all of them out before any child could even think of eating them.

Oh, he couldn't wait to know what his reward was. And, knowing Hashirama, it could be anything. That damn Senju was so unpredictable, even for someone like Madara and it was unnerving sometimes. Again, Madara hated how the other could manipulate him, talk to him into cooking when all he had wanted was to rest from his mission and go for a walk around the village, to make sure everything was fine, that there was no hole in the security, no problem between their shinobis.

During the whole process, Madara had been so distracted by it, by those terrible words. "If you do it, I'll give you something special." Hashirama had said, in one tempting tone and that strange spark in the eyes, as if he too was looking forward to it. That was an important detail, Madara knew, if he wanted to guess what this special thing was. And he try to think of anything.

A new weapon maybe ? Hashirama knew his Katana had been terribly damaged during one harsh training and that he was waiting the blacksmith to finish his new blade. Or, Hashirama remembered that he needed clothes, as his were all shabby and old but Madara hoped it wasn't his gift. No, no way, he would never accept clothes from Hashirama. The Senju had such a lame taste for clothes that he would never know what he'd like to wear. And he'd have to burn them down on the spot.

Then, Madara thought about food, as Hashirama was well aware of his new taste for Konoha's sweets, but he doubted it was it. Hashirama was stupid, sometimes but Madara also hoped he would be given something useful, something he could use everyday. Or, there was no point on offering him a gift at all.

As Hashriama finished to wash the dishes (it had been part of the deal, that Hashirama had to clean all the mess), Madara glanced at the other man as he took off that damn apron, wondering when he'll have his gift now. He wanted to know, he wanted to have it right now and Hashirama was being so slow .. Why couldn't he hurry up a little ? Couldn't he see he was waiting ? Couldn't he notice how impatient he was .. ? But when the Senju finally turned toward him, drying his hands in a cloth with a small smile, Madara moved to lean against the counter, beside the other and looked up at him.

"I cooked. Where's my gift ?" he asked. He didn't even care that he was being impolite. He never care about it anyways and He wasn't going to wait anymore.

Hashirama's gaze lit up with playfulness and Madara frowned. He didn't like that. He didn't like that look on Hashirama's eyes, nor the smirk on his lips, nor how chilled the Senju seemed about all this. Madara was now pretty sure his ideas weren't what Hashirama had in mind at all. The gift wasn't clothes or a weapon or even food but something way more personal, for sure and he vaguely wondered if he still wanted to know about it. And he also wondered why Hashirama looked .. attractive, when he was being so secretive. But he didn't move, when Hashirama moved a hand on his cheek and he didn't resist when the other kissed his lips, as softly and gently as possible.

Well, he didn't move at all but it was good. It even was better than his previous reactions. The first time Hashirama kissed him, for example, Madara had been so surprised that he punched the other on the face, bruising his cheek and giving him a black eye. It had been way before the Hokage elections, not long after they created the village and, even if Madara had known that things like that could happen, that he wouldn't mind them, that he always felt like it should happen, the action had taken him off guard. Hashirama had been so confused at first, looking at him with wide eyes and a hand on his face. Then, he had chuckled, kissed Madara's forehead and the Uchiha let him do so, looking away and as stiff as possible. He too was confused, but not about the punch. Hashirama deserved that punch. Not for kissing him without asking first or just warning him before hand but .. Hashirama always was foolish and needed a punch, sometimes. Or, that's what Madara tried to convince himself, in order to stop feeling so weird about the affectionate gesture.

The second time, it had been after a mission. When he went to the office, to tell Hashirama about the mission, about how it happened and what he saw and what he did, the Senju had been quite bored. And when Madara had been about to ask him if he even cared about what he was saying, Hashirama had silenced him with a kiss. At first, Madara would have punch him again but he didn't. He forced himself still and waited until it was over, until he could see Hashirama's whole face again. He couldn't even close his eyes when it happened, he couldn't .. allow himself to show weakness, even in front of someone he knew for so long. Then, Hashirama spoke about the mission as if nothing happened and Madara had tried to keep track with his words but he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and before he left, and without a word, he had sighed and pressed his lips on the other's. Madara was pretty sure it wasn't how it worked and he could never forget Hashirama's face but they never talked about it.

Somehow, just like that, they decided they were together now.

Other kissed happened, next, each time so gentle but still stiff and weird and it also happened in strange places. Their shared office was where it happened the most. Because, without talking about it, they both knew well that nobody would dare to enter without a knock and it would give them enough time to part. Yet, it was awkward, sometimes. They could be talking about a mission, or the next thing they had to organize, and in the middle of a phrase, Hashirama would lean toward Madara to capture his lips for a fleeting moment. Madara would never close his eyes, only moving when it ended, rolling his lips and finally answering to it by a simple kiss, like one could kiss a child's cheek. It was nothing like the lovers they could sometimes observe in the streets, thinking they were hidden behind a curtain or a tree. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't even that good. But they both liked the feel of each others' lips.

Hashirama also liked to kiss Madara when he was taking him home. Well, when Madara was allowing him to walk with him at night. Hashirama always seemed more eager at night, he always seemed .. hot and Madara couldn't understand. Why would it be different from the day ? Why did he have to place his hands on his cheeks and be so .. needy ? It was annoying, somehow but Madara would let the other do as he wanted, just parting his lips and staying as immobile as he could. Not because he didn't like the kisses but he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to punch or kick or bite or burn down the other. It would be a shame. Somehow.

After the kiss, Hashirama would smile, wish him a good night and leave.

But today was different. They had cooked together and it really was the first time it was happening, and Madara was still a little pissed at the other, for the organization of a festival without telling him. He couldn't forgive the other so easily, when Hashirama seemed as proud of himself as he was now. But he couldn't talk either, because of the kiss. It was becoming long now, and Madara was about to punch the other when Hashirama looked up, a strange gleam in the eyes.

"Now, for your little reward .." he whispered, his breath tickling his face and Madara frowned. That tone was strange, in Hashirama's voice. Strange and new. He never heard Hashirama talk like that, he never imagined he could enjoy the other's voice as much as he did right now and he didn't move, when Hashirama's hand traveled from his cheek to his waist, the tip of his fingers sliding under his shirt, cold on his naturally heated skin. He had no idea what the other was going to do, no idea what he should prepare himself for but somehow, he knew he could trust Hashirama.

His friend knew him well enough, after all, they had known each other for so long .. And Madara was sure he knew Hashirama more than Tobirama himself. Fighting each other so many times made them so close, so alike that nobody else could really understand the link between them.

As he noticed Madara's lack of reaction, Hashirama placed his second hand on Madara's hip and kissed him again, with the same tenderness but trying to trigger some kind of reaction from Madara, this time. Oh, he had no doubt that Madara never kissed anyone before, despite his age and that he had no interest in doing it either. Madara wasn't that kind of man, he was a shinobi, a fighter and nothing interested him more than the battle. But since Konoha's creation, and their election as co-Hokages, he had learned more about his friend, about his likings, his passions. Madara liked hawks and raised them to be messengers. He liked to be alone. Not only because he was quite solitary but the calm and the silence never bothered him. He also enjoyed hot and long baths, even if he never indulged in one very often. But Madara never was one to be interested in romantic relationship and love.

However, Hashirama couldn't help but wonder why Madara never pushed him away. Sure, he punched him once, and had to keep himself from doing it other times but he never asked him to stop, never forced him back with disgust in the eyes. It was surprising, because when he first did it, he really thought his best friend would just react violently but, punch on the face aside, Madara never did. And Madara then made sure he'd never hit him again. Sometimes, Hashirama didn't know what to think about it but he was happy enough. His feelings for Madara were intense, and he hoped, he really hoped it was the same for Madara. But he'd never dare to ask, scared that the Uchiha would just withdraw into himself and never accept his contact ever again.

And he couldn't complain. He could kiss Madara, he could feel his lips and taste them and touch him and sometimes, Madara would even show him he wasn't just some kind of puppet. And those moments were amazing.

But today .. Today was different.

Madara didn't react at all. Like always, he was standing there, stiff and unmoving and was asking himself what was going to happen. Hashirama was weird. He never dared to touch his skin before, not like that, he never dared to touch any other part of his body but his cheeks and his face in general. And his hair. Hashirama seemed really obsessed by his hair. But to feel Hashirama's hands on other parts of his body was forcing him to stay on his guards. Hashirama wouldn't dare to attack him, would he ? His sharingan already were activated, ready to counter-attack if needed, and Hashirama could feel the tension in the air but he wanted to show Madara that he had nothing to be afraid of. And, to do that, he looked at the other man straight in the eyes, not even blinking as Madara's sharingan began to turn in his eyes, as a threat. He had to show his friend there was nothing to fear and, after a show moment, Madara's eyes were black again and showing how confused he was about the whole thing.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Madara seemed to relax a bit and Hashirama thanked him with a kiss on the forehead. Hashirama couldn't ignore the hard task awaiting him, if he decided to really give Madara his reward, it would take some times and there were great chances it was going to end bad but he had to try. Even if only once.

Feeling Hashirama's hand going up his ribcage, on his side, caressing his skin and brushing his lips again his again, Madara got it. The whole thing, even forcing him to cook, had been an excuse. One terrible excuse, above all, just to be with him, so they could spend time together and it worked. And he was feeling so bad for not even noticing it. But still, what were Hashirama's intentions ? Why was he touching his body, why was he being so .. close, so physical ? He wondered but he knew the answer wasn't that far. And when Hashirama's other hand traveled down his butt, Madara realized how .. innocent he had been.

Now, it was so obvious. So utterly obvious that he couldn't believe he hadn't realize it earlier, that he hadn't notice it. He had been so stupid, somehow but still, he never really thought Hashirama would think of those things with him. Sure, Hashirama had lovers, and Madara wasn't even bothered by them. They were his friend's past, and all was fine. As long as those ghosts never came and try to take Hashirama back from him. Oh, he wouldn't let them do. No way in hell.

So, that was his reward ? Sex ? Meh, he would have prefer some new clothes or a good sword. He had no interest in the thing and he thought Hashirama would have known by now. Why would he care about it ? He already knew he would never have offspring. He had offers, in the past, clans that were giving their daughter to him, so they married for the sake of an alliance but he always refused, even when said daughter was offered to any other man of his clan. Uchihas never marry out of the clan. Not that it was forbidden but it wasn't in the usages.

Looking up at Hashirama, his disappointment showing in his dark eyes, Madara tilted his head to the side. He didn't even had to speak for Hashirama to understand what he was thinking and the Senju smiled.

"Try it, at least." he nodded, trying to encourage him, a hand still on the other's male butt and slowly groping it. "Try it before you say you don't like it. And if you want to stop before the end, you just tell me."

Well, Madara thought, on those conditions, he could give it a try. He hated to notice how easy it was for Hashirama to convince him but he already knew that it wouldn't last. He heard people talk about it, he heard them say how amazing it was, to be one with another person, the pleasure it gave, the intensity of the feelings it triggered. But .. That was he was feeling when fighting someone as strong and powerful as Hashirama. The excitement when he spotted him on the battleground, the pleasure he took when being hit, the intense feelings that roamed his body, and made him feel so alive, to feel the blood in his veins and every and each of his muscles in action and nothing could compare to it. Nothing could ever compare to a fight with Hashirama, and certainly not Sex.

Before he could react, Hashirama was kissing him again, getting closer now. He never was so close, so terribly close of his body and instinctively, Madara placed his hands on his shoulders, ready to push him away (and not punch him) if necessary. Not that he was scared, but he never was really comfortable with proximity. He was sensible and this was new to him.

Step by step, as Hashirama was kissing him, his eyes closed and as gently as possible, Madara was able to relax and, thinking it might be best if he did, he tried to answer to the kiss. It really was messy at first, because he still had no idea how to do it, and what to do with his lips, but Hashirama led him, silently showing him how to move, how to tilt his head, the way he could use his tongue too. They didn't need to speak when the look on their eyes and some gentle touches were enough to communicate. And it wasn't so terrible, Madara thought, daring to close his eyes as Hashirama's tongue was playing between his lips, wrapping itself around his own, brushing against it, rubbing it. It was the first time he was kissed that way and Madara kind of liked it. It was different and .. intimate.

The Uchiha then remembered Hashirama's hands on his body, as the other grabbed his butt a little stronger and he leaned in the touch, allowing the Senju to continue and Hashirama knew exactly what he should do next. The hand that was on Madara's side slowly traveled to his chest, caressing his pectoral, moving up to his throat. Oh, it was risky, for sure but since Madara didn't stop him … Then, it went down again, following Madara's abs and the trail of hair on his belly to the edge of his pants, where he paused for a moment.

Before he went under it, he wanted to make sure Madara was still okay with all this. Oh, he knew well that if something was wrong, or if Madara wanted to stop, he would be quickly warned and pushed away but still, he couldn't take the risk and, looking at Madara in the eyes, he tried to find any spark of doubt, any gleam that would tell him he couldn't continue.

But he found none. Madara's expression was terribly neutral, and it made him wonder if the Uchiha only enjoyed his caresses, if he even felt something but his eyes .. Those oh so dangerous eyes were glinting of challenge. They were talking to him, teasing him. "Will you dare ?" they were saying in defiance and Hashirama didn't wait much longer.

Never looking away from Madara's eyes, he slid his hand under his pants, eyes a little wider when he noticed the lack of underwear of his friend and he smirked as he brushed his fingers on Madara's staff. What disappointed him was its state, as flaccid as possible. He had thought the kisses would have at least got him a little harder but it didn't. But it wasn't that bad, Hashirama thought, smiling as Madara pulled on his collar, silently asking for a new kiss. He just had to work on him a little and he'd be able to do what he planned.

Madara huffed softly, when he felt Hashirama's fingers wrapped around his cock, and slowly stroking him. He wasn't used to it, wasn't used to the sensations and it made him feel weird, at first. He only masturbated a dozen of times in his life, each time after an intense fight against Hashirama and he never thought it as sexual. His conclusions were that some tension from the fight made him react like that, the excitement, the adrenaline and it was normal, wasn't it ? Anybody would feel as he did, if they were in his position.

Slowly, and Hashirama was getting a little impatient, Madara felt himself harden in the other's hand but he really preferred those kisses with some tongue. It was way more interesting but Hashirama had to move back, didn't he ? And that proud smile on his lips, when he rubbed his thumb on top of his now full erected member, and the teasing gleam in his eyes .. All of this was making Madara feel like a prey, somehow. But he wasn't going to stop. Not yet. He'd wait a bit, just to see what Hashirama was going to do next. He had been so curious, during the whole cooking about what his reward would be and Madara was pretty sure it wasn't just some hand-job .. Or, it wouldn't be fair at all. But then again, everything was possible with Hashirama and his lack of experience was exciting. He had no idea what was coming next.

"What now ?" he wanted to ask, as Hashirama was stroking him in a slow but steady pace. "What are you going to do .. ?" and, surely, he didn't have to speak for Hashirama to understand what he was thinking. The Senju could be one manipulative bastard, and to do that, he had to imagine what could be his target's thoughts. It really was unnerving for Madara to know that he was so easy to read, but he also knew that only Hashirama could do it. Only Madara could beat him to this game and he was strangely alright with it.

The answer wasn't long to come and Hashirama knelt in front of the other male, his eyes showing some wicked excitement. Now, that was beyond Madara's knowledge about sexual encounters and his curiosity was higher than before. Sure, the .. things would happen around his penis, that was kind of obvious but what was coming exactly ? What would Hashirama do to him ? What kind of treatment should he be waiting for ?

Untying the sash of his trousers, Hashirama let it fall down Madara's legs and Madara clenched his fingers on the edge of the counter he was leaning against. He always had been so sensible, when it came to this, to be half naked in front of someone else. Hell, he couldn't even pee if he knew someone wasn't far from his, it hadn't change a bit since his childhood and Hashirama knew it. But Hashirama didn't allow his erection to weaken and quickly took it in hand, stroking it softly before he approached his face of it.

Now, Madara was shivering. Surely, Hashirama wouldn't do something like that, would he ? Oh, he knew nothing about sex but he wasn't stupid and Hashirama's intentions now where quite obvious. And his thoughts were confirmed when he felt Hashirama's tongue against the soft skin of his cock and the warmth of his breath on his crotch and one hand going to grab his butt as he finally took it in his mouth. Involuntarily, Madara closed his eyes as the Senju sucked on his erection.

The feeling was strangely pleasing. And way more effective than a hand, his or Hashirama's. And he kind of liked it. To think it was his reward for his hours of cooking with the other was kind of turning him on. Cooking for sex. Now, that was a strange deal but in the end, he was winning, he thought as Hashirama was working on his pleasure, slowly bobbing his head and making some disgraceful sucking noises.

But he didn't last long, and in a moan, leaning forward because of how intense it was, Madara climaxed, forcing Hashirama to swallow his seed, eyes wide when he realised what was happening. It wasn't what he planned at all. It had been so short, so terribly short and he only wondered what it meant. Sure, he knew Madara had no experience but did it also meant that Madara never pleasured himself before ? He, who couldn't spend a week without masturbating at least once, was having a hard time imagining it but, then again, things always were kind of complicated when it came to Madara. And it wasn't so bad, if his plans were ruined .. He already had something else in mind.

Seeing Hashirama standing up again, and since he had cum, Madara thought it was over. Alright, he could admit it, as a reward for his terrible cooking, it wasn't that bad. He wouldn't mind doing it again. Not as a reward, this time but if they had some time. In their office, for example. Hashirama kissed him, his hands on his cheeks and Madara rested his hands on the other's waist. His curiosity had faded now and he was happy with the result. Now, he could get dressed again and throw away those terrible dangos they made, for sure. But, it seemed like Hashirama had another idea.

"Take off your shoes now." he ordered and Madara frowned. Why was he asking something so weird now ? He had what he wanted, the reward had been given and they were done with it, weren't they ? But he wondered .. Had he done something bad ? He had done nothing ! He couldn't have been wrong, could he ? "I'm not done with you just yet." Hashirama added with a smirk and Madara's curiosity tingled again. What would he do now ? What was he planning to do to him .. ?

Slowly, and never turning his sharingan away from the Senju, Madara took off his shoes and Hashirama made him step out of his pants, pushing them aside with his foot. There was another kiss, making Madara close his eyes because he was beginning to like them more and more. But he couldn't help but wonder what the other wanted from him now ? Surely, they weren't about to .. ?

The answer wasn't long to come, and Madara kept an emotionless face as Hashirama undressed too. Well, it wasn't the first time he was seeing Hashirama naked, they went to the hot springs together after all but it was enough to make Madara understand. Yes, they were going to have sex. Or, at least, that's what Hashirama seemed to have planned and he wasn't sure he wanted it. But Hashirama wasn't stupid. The Senju knew his friend well enough. Madara wasn't a giver. Madara wasn't generous and didn't like to give to people, even to him and Hashirama didn't mind at all. But Madara liked to receive, that he was sure of. The Uchiha would never push him away from a kiss, he didn't even punched him when he had been giving him a blowjob and he was sure of himself. Madara wasn't going to push away now. Not if he was receiving.

There always had been a sensible balance, between the two of them and they were so different. They were raised and treated the same, in the past, they both dreamed of a better world but still, they ended up being total opposite, on some points. And, as Madara preferred to receive, Hashirama sure loved to give.

As much as he would have loved it, Hashirama didn't make the other turn around and bend on the counter. Madara would never accept someone in his back, and strangely enough, he was okay with it. To face him meant to see his expression, his emotions, to kiss him, and it really was fine. But he made Madara sit on the counter, spread his legs and burying his face in the other's neck to suckle on his soft skin, as he was running a hand up his thigh, to his groin. Madara let him do so in silence. He knew how sex between a man and a woman was supposed to work, he had been given the talk when he was a child, so he'd be ready to procreate when he'd be old enough but between two men ? Now he was embarrassed. Nobody ever told him it was even possible and he really wondered how Hashirama was going to do it ? And how the other only knew about it all ? Did he have other male lovers before him ? Because if he did .. Hashirama'd better not tell him ..

Precum started to leak and Hashirama collected it on his fingers, so he could applied it on another part of Madara's body and the Uchiha tensed. "What do you think you're doing ?" he growled, in a threatening tone. "Don't touch me there."

Without waiting, Madara grabbed the other's wrist painfully, to keep him from doing whatever Hashirama had in mind. Why would someone even try to touch that part of his body ? What did it have anything to do with all this ? But Hashirama seemed so puzzled when he had been really confident until now and it only made Madara grow a little more uncomfortable. Now, he could realize the gap between them. Hashirama was one perverted man, even worse than he ever thought and he knew really nothing. Hashirama knew things he didn't, he knew how to please someone, how to make them climax and Madara barely had any idea how he should answer to a kiss.

After a short moment of hesitation, Hashirama leaned toward him and kissed his lips, as gently as possible. "I have to prepare you." he whispered. "It will be painful and lubrication will help. Let me do it. Trust me." But those words only made Madara grow even more tense and he huffed.

"Don't you ever think I trust you." he growled back. Hashirama didn't look away, as he wondered what he still had to do to please someone like Madara, but he'd find something. He'd make the other male change his mind, for sure, he just needed time.

"Madara, all I want to do is to have sex with you. If I ever wanted to stab you in the back, I wouldn't do it being naked, don't you think ?" the Senju retorted, trying to make Madara's reaction look as stupid as possible so the other would realised how wrong he was, without Hashirama having to tell it clearly. He just wanted it to sink into Madara's mind.

It took a couple of seconds for Madara to actually let go of Hashirama's wrist and the Senju pushed his fingers against Madara's entrance, making the Uchiha jolt in discomfort and grit his teeth. He didn't like that, he really didn't and it was even worse than feeling someone in his back while peeing. Yeah, sure, Hashirama said it was to prepare him somehow, so they could have sex but the idea of Hashirama's cock up his ass wasn't helping him relax. What was the other thinking exactly ? That he was similar to some random woman ? That he'd let him fuck him so easily ? And he was lucky they weren't in a bed, or it would have never happened.

But Madara was curious, despite the rest and somehow wanted to know where the Senju would lead him. And they could stop, if he didn't like it, couldn't they ? Hashirama also told him it could be painful and Madara wondered to what extent. He didn't mind the pain, he lived for it in battles and when he was fighting Hashirama but he knew it would be different. The hits and blows and cuts didn't affect him anymore but he didn't know what was coming and even if he knew he could take it, he didn't know what would be the aftermath ..

With his free hand, Hashirama made the Uchiha tilt his hips a little more, so he had better access to his entrance and moved closer until his erection rested between Madara's thighs. Then, he made Madara hold up his legs, the Uchiha's knees against his sides and he kissed his future lover, his two fingers always applying Madara's precum on his entrance. Madara had a hard time keeping this strange position Hashirama made him take. It wasn't that comfortable and he really wondered if the other was making fun of him or something. Was he taking advantage on the fact Madara knew nothing about all this to make him appear ridiculous ? Wasn't there any other position they could take ?

However, to feel Hashirama's cock rub against his made the Uchiha shiver and he bucked his hips, as if he wanted more contact, more friction. It was the most intimate encounter in his life and it was with the man he .. The only man he could go with. Not that he could handle Hashirama, the Senju was a pain and would never let him at peace but they were kind of friends and Hashirama was the only friend he had, the only person he could consider as a friend, and not an ally or a clan member.

Hashirama added saliva as lubricant, he really wanted to make sure Madara wouldn't be hurt too much, it wasn't his goal to see his friend suffer and he wanted it to be pleasurable for the two of them. Madara was so tense, mainly because of the position and maybe, just maybe because he didn't know what to brace himself for and Hashirama would make sure to go as slowly as possible, so Madara wouldn't punch him. And, just as slowly and gently as he planned, he pushed a finger inside Madara's hole, relieved to feel the saliva act like he wish it would.

Madara's discomfort rose because of the intrusion and he really wondered if Hashirama only knew what he was doing. It felt so weird, so unnatural. Why would one even want to stick his cock up an ass ? To try and distract him, Hashirama kissed his friend with a little more passion than before, moving his finger slowly so he could get used to it, his free hand caressing Madara's hair. He only added a second finger when he felt Madara relax and he didn't mind how tight Madara was holding his hair. He could understand. And it was Madara anyway.

It wasn't easy to stay aroused in those conditions. Madara was now so demanding with the way he was kissed, but it always felt like the Uchiha was on the verge of kicking his friend away. And even Madara had a hard time deciding if he should, or if he wanted to try having sex. He didn't feel lust right now, didn't longed for the other's cock, but still .. It was Hashirama in front of him and he already felt that want for the other in the past and today, he was able to finally have him. Madara really was confused about the two emotions that were raging inside his mind but he knew one thing. Hashirama was the only one able to make him decide what he wanted, and when he felt a strange but pleasing tickle down his guts, he made up his mind.

He was going to have sex with Hashirama, even with how weird it might feel. He wanted to know this feeling, with Hashirama only.

When he felt Madara buck his hips to go with his moves, Hashirama smiled gently, nuzzling the other's neck to kiss him. He was growing impatient now because of Madara's reaction. Sure, it was the Uchiha's first time and he had to be careful with him, so he didn't hurt him much but when he heart Madara breath out, half way between a huff of pain and a moan, Hashirama's eyes got wide and he stared at the other before he smiled, proud of himself. Oh, Madara could have kill him for that, he really could but he didn't. Not because he couldn't but .. Hashirama must have touch something and it made him feel pleasure. More that during the whole blowjob. Madara had been surprised, hence the half-moan, he didn't even know it could be possible and once again, he was feeling so terrible when Hashirama knew some parts of his body more than himself ..

Hashirama's free hand slid under Madara's shirt and the Senju caressed the other's back, moving his fingers slowly but deeply as he could feel the Uchiha man relax more and more, as if he wanted to feel it again. Madara's breathing was also becoming a little less regular and Hashirama loved it. It was telling him that Madara wasn't insensible to what he was doing. Madara couldn't stay emotionless much longer and it pleased the Senju. At least, he thought, he'd have the privilege of living that precise moment with the man he had feelings for. And to share such a moment with him.

"Stop it now.". Madara's voice brought Hashirama back to reality and he stared at the other for a long moment. He had been thinking about how well it was going, how relaxed and flustered Madara seemed and he could feel his fingers move more easily than he thought they would and Madara even half-moaned in pleasure, and now, he was supposed to stop ? No, no, he couldn't ! Madara couldn't make him stop just now, not when he had felt like they could try the penetration …

Looking up at the Uchiha, Hashirama frowned, ready to argue with him on why they shouldn't stop now but .. As he noticed the look in the Madara's eyes, and the faintest shade of pink on his cheeks, Hashirama realized how wrong he had been. No, Madara didn't want to stop. He didn't ask him to back away and forget about the sex. No, no, it was the contrary. Madara wanted to continue. What he asked, was, in other words : "Stop fingering me and use your cock."

Taking his fingers off of Madara's butt, Hashirama nearly moaned in need as he kissed his future lover again. Madara would never cease to amaze and surprise him, for sure and, as he was still erected, rock hard, because of how turned on he was to at last have sex with his friend, Hashirama positioned himself at Madara's entrance, rubbing the head of his cock against it, using now his own precum as lubricant while Madara was looking up ad him, defiance in the eyes.

"What are you waiting for now ?" the Uchiha hissed, pulling Hashirama closer. "Don't treat me like a fragile woman .." But it never had been Hashirama's intentions and in a slow and gentle motion, holding his erection, he tilted his hips enough to push against Madara's entrance and penetrate him. Oh, he could see Madara's discomfort and the way he was clenching his fist because of the pain, and it even wasn't that enjoyable for him as he had little space to move. The lubrication wasn't helping at all, it wasn't enough and Hashirama applied some more saliva on his cock to try and make it easier.

But still, as it wasn't getting better, he had to wait until Madara relaxed a bit, pushing back the pain he was feeling. And for Madara, this was far from what he had expected. Yes, maybe he had liked the fingers and the soft jolts of pleasure that roamed his body for a short moment but this was different. This was too big, too long, and really, really too much, and if he hadn't feel so prideful, he would have asked the other to stop. But he couldn't. He couldn't admit how bad he was feeling right now, how he hated every inch of it, how .. he couldn't handle the pain. He was a shinobi, god dammit, he should know better and actually forget about the bad sides of it. He had done it every time in battle, even against Hashirama but today, it really seemed impossible. And he felt relief when Hashirama moved back and out.

However, the Senju wasn't done it seemed, and this time, he even used some oil, thanking the gods they were in the kitchen but making Madara wonder if his friend knew what he was doing as much as he first thought. Hashirama looked so annoyed, that it didn't work like he planned. Should it had been easier ? Or maybe he wasn't helping enough ? Once again, Madara could feel how ignoring he was about the whole thing, and it was frustrating. He wished he could have helped Hashirama, somehow but he couldn't. The only thing he could do was to stay here and wait.

The oil seemed to help a little more. Sure, it felt greasy but when Hashirama pushed inside him again, it slipped in easily enough. And this time, the Senju was able to go as deep as he wanted, making Madara's discomfort grow bigger. It was still a little painful and a little weird but not as much as before. And to hear Hashirama groan in satisfaction triggered something pleasing inside him.

The first moves were clumsy and Madara did his best to stay as still as he could. It wasn't feeling that good yet, it was as if it was still too big but when Hashirama began to move in a steady and gentle pace, the Uchiha was able to enjoy the feeling, even if the pain was still greater than the pleasure. And, as he gained confidence, Hashirama held him closer and kissed him with such lust that he moaned softly. Madara never intended such a sound to come out of his mouth but he hadn't been able to hold it back.

Hashirama knew it well enough, it was like he thought. Madara loved to receive. He loved to feel like people were owing him, even in such a way. Surely, Hashirama didn't owe him anything, or maybe Madara had some wicked and old thoughts about that (like Izuna's death but Hashirama couldn't help but think it would have been quite disgusting for him to have sex with Madara because he owed Izuna's death to him.) but he wasn't going to complain or argue with Madara. As long as the Uchiha was happy and enjoying himself, and that he could have sex with his friend and give him all the pleasure in the world, everything was fine.

Slowly and slowly, Madara was able to relax and go with it. His breathing had taken the thrusts pace, as if it helped him and to be kissed by Hashirama was just as good as the sex itself. And when Hashirama's hands moved to his hips, holding him still while he was thrusting inside him a little harder, Madara was now aware of why people enjoyed having sex. He loved the sensible mix between the pleasure and the pain he was feeling, it reminded him of those great fights he had with Hashirama back then. It reminded him the adrenaline, the excitation and even if it was another way to fight, he still wanted to win. How ? He had no idea, but he was going to find out in time, surely. He wouldn't lose, for sure. Not to Hashirama, not without a fight.

However, something was bothering the Uchiha. The position wasn't that comfortable, he had to use his abs to stay how Hashirama placed him and he was wondering if they could do it another way. Once again, he could feel his lack of experience and interest but he couldn't admit it but he couldn't stay like that. With a sigh, Madara looked up at the other, in annoyance and Hashirama frowned without understanding why. Was he still harming the other ? Was Madara bored ? He hoped not ! He couldn't be bored ! They were having sex .. And it felt great and all but Madara really seemed bothered and he stopped.

"What's the matter ?" The Senju asked softly and as an answer, Madara took off his shirt, leant on his elbow, keeping his legs up and rested his head on the wall behind him. "Shall I continue ?" Hashirama inquired and the Uchiha only answered with a nod.

With a gentle smile, Hashirama moved a little, to hug the other, kissing his lips. Oh, he loved to hold Madara, he loved how he was feeling right now, how amazing it was to finally be able to show Madara how he much he loved him. It wasn't something that should be known, Hashirama was pretty sure people wouldn't like to know that the two co-Hokage were .. a couple, and he knew well enough that Madara wouldn't like to be kissed in the streets but he wouldn't mind. He loved Madara, just the way he was and nothing would change that matter.

Slowly, Hashirama began to move again. Madara seemed to prefer his new position, he seemed more relaxed, more into what they were doing and the way the Uchiha arched his back, soft huffs leaving his lips and the way his skin was reddening from the heat and the pleasure .. Hashirama loved it all. He wanted to make the other cum again, wanted him to feel the same pleasure he was feeling right now, even if it'd take hours ..

Madara was feeling better now. The pain had faded, the pleasure was taking over. From every thrust, he could feel his body react, asking for more and he loved it and hated it at the same time. He was a shinobi, he was supposed to have full control over his body and even more over his emotions but .. they were just the two of them, and it was Hashirama. He was never able to hide anything to Hashirama and he wouldn't be able to do it today either. It was a battle he couldn't win, for sure.

Hashirama's hands were on his body, holding him, caressing his back, his sides, brushing against his half-erected member and he was breathing next his ear, as he was kissing and sucking on his skin, while he, as a beginner, only rested his palms on the Senju's shoulders, clawing his skin sometimes as pleasure was too much. He had to keep control, somehow, he'd lost if he didn't. He even dared to wrap his legs around the other's waist and Hashirama seemed to like the gesture as he became a little more needy. His thrusts were rougher, their lips were meeting sometimes, sloppily, as if they couldn't take the time to properly kiss and oh, it felt so good, to be together.

"Ah .." Hashirama moaned, hiding his face against Madara's neck and resting a hand against the wall, near Madara's face as he was continuing his job. "Ma-Madara, I'll come soon .." he groaned and Madara never thought the other's sometimes annoying voice could become so sexy. It was a little husky and full of lust and even if Madara didn't know what to do with Hashirama's statement, he liked it.

Hashirama moaned again, growled, trembled and Madara watched him do so, quite curiously in fact. He had no idea how the other was able to last so long, when he never was able to masturbate for more than two minutes. Except that time, when he never was able to finish at all. There was pleasure and all but it just .. never came ? It really had been frustrating at that time, to feel his body need, crave for it but be unable to get some release and Madara already knew it was going to happen again today. And he hoped, he really did hope Hashirama wouldn't make him feel awkward or .. abnormal.

He didn't feel Hashirama's release. Well, he guess it happened by how Hashhirama grimaced and groaned and whispered his name in need and his hands clenching on his back and his whole body so tense and it made the Uchiha strangely happy with himself. He had done it. He had sex; with Hashirama above all and it hadn't been as disgusting and terrible than he first thought. He had taken some pleasure, had loved to see Hashirama in such a weakened state and and had won. Hashirama had cum first and it had been all he wanted from it. The rest only was some kind of bonus and even if he was feeling the frustration of having received pleasure and never achieved to climax, Madara was content.

When the Senju moved back, Madara felt .. emptiness. He felt as if he was loose, as if he could have continued for so much more time but he was also happy it was over. He could already feel the soreness, the tingle in his lower back and he would have sit up, but Hashirama was still holding him, skin to skin and panting hard against his chest. And Madara closed his eyes, feeling like he could relax, even for a short moment, before they had to go back to reality. The whole thing hadn't lasted more than an hour, from the first kiss to now and it was good, Madara thought. At least, nobody had bothered them and he would have kill anybody that could have seen him in such a state.

But, as he was going to push Hashirama away so he could get dressed again, the Senju looked at him straight in the eyes and deeply frowned. "You didn't climax." he stated, seriousness in his voice.

Madara shrugged, siting up and trying not to show how uncomfortable he was with his nakedness and the strange feeling up his butt. He was still feeling warm up there. It wasn't like his usual needs, it was nothing like when he had been forced to masturbate because of too much excitation but still .. It was there and he couldn't ignore it. But he couldn't tell the other either.

"I'm fine." he answered, lack of emotions in his voice and looking as natural as ever. "I already did earlier." Madara then reminded the other, hoping Hashirama wouldn't push it and the Senju breathed out softly, pushing his hair away from his face and straightened his back with a soft smile. He was pretty sure he'd never be able to take off that smile of his lips for a while, it had been so amazing and he hoped they'd be able to do it again. Madara didn't seem annoyed or displeased with it, so it probably meant it had been good for him too. Or, at least, that's what he kept telling himself as he started to get dressed again slowly, his muscles aching a bit and now wanting nothing more but to cuddle and to sleep with Madara.

But, the festival was tonight and they couldn't miss it. Hell, Madara even cooked for it ! They couldn't laze around and never show up now ..

Speaking of cooking, Madara glanced at the dangos, on the plate not far from them. They had been the only witnesses of their act, and they looked just as bad as before, if not worse. He couldn't offer them to children, he couldn't allow anyone to eat them. Their color looked sick and they were really getting all sluggish and Madara wouldn't try to eat them even if he was starving, for sure. He had to do something, and quickly if he didn't want them to end up being given away and he quickly had the perfect idea.

Madara let himself slid against the edge of the counter and with his hand, he knocked the plate off of it, making the dangos fly in the room and crash on the tatamis. Hashirama didn't even have the time to react, as they went by and watched the slaughter in horror, eyes wide and lips parted. Then, the Uchiha, proud of himself, crouched down to take back his clothes and put them on slowly, while Hashirama was trying to see if they could save something but it was already too late. They were in Madara's kitchen and Madara had cat and cats always loses some hair. Now, the sweet dumplings were just as fluffy as Madara's cats and totally ruined.

"Ah, I'm so clumsy .." Madara whispered as he closed his pants, trying hard not to chuckle because of Hashirama's expression. "It would have been disgusting in any case .. Just throw them outside for animals .." If they could ever try eating them, Madara thought but he didn't say it out loud.

Hashirama glared at his friend, as if he wanted to pierce holes in his head but sighed and nodded. They couldn't save them, and they couldn't make new ones either, they didn't have the time, the festival was supposed to begin soon enough and he was so lazy now .. His orgasm had made him feel really tired but the day wasn't over just yet, sadly. Or he would have offer Madara for them to sleep in the same bed for the first time. Madara couldn't refuse, could he ? They had sex after all, sleeping with someone else was way more easier than that.

When they were both dressed, Madara thought of going to the bathroom to try and wash himself a bit, he didn't really like to know that Hashirama's semen was still up his butt, it made him feel really embarrassed with himself. What if it came out in the worse moment ? What if someone noticed ? What if ..

Without a word, he walked past Hashirama and went to lock himself in the bathroom, so he could refresh himself a bit, meaning make sure nobody would ever know about what happened this afternoon. Luckily for him, Hashirama didn't mark him, didn't leave some dirty marks on his skin and he had this going for him, which was nice enough ..

As he went back to the kitchen, that Hashirama had cleaned up the mess he made, as sad as possible to know that no one would ever be able to taste Madara's cooking, the Uchiha smiled softly and the Senju sighed, placing his hands on his hips and looking at him in the eyes.

"Alright, it'll be time to go soon .." he stated, wondering what Madara had been doing in the bathroom. He seemed all flushed up and it wasn't like Madara to show it but he wasn't going to ask. Not after they were able to spend that precious time together, to share pleasure and to become one. He didn't want to ruin the moment. And he kissed his lover with tenderness, happy to finally feel Madara answer to his kisses, to feel that he enjoyed them.

"Will you watch the fireworks with me tonight .. ?" he dared to ask and Madara sighed. First, Hashirama had organized a whole festival without him, and he even planned fireworks ? Did that idiot really wanted to give their enemies the perfect opportunity to attack them ? Or was he unable to think properly .. ?

"I'll think about it." the Uchiha answered, trying to look grumpy but he probably failed when he noticed Hashirama's smile and, letting him kiss him again, Madara just gave up, for now.

He couldn't stay serious when that man was being so beautiful. He couldn't resist to that smile and as terrible and simple it might sound, he knew well he had more feelings for him than he ever realised. And he hoped, he really did hope that Hashirama would understand it, but never mention it. Ever.


End file.
